Révélation!
by kelamorphe
Summary: Sanji se rend compte qu'il aime Zoro, et décide de lui dire.Histoire complète!
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Révélation!  
>Auteur: kela23 Genre: romance Pairing: Sanji x Zoro ; Robin x Francky Disclaimer: Les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas moi(heureusement pour eux)<p>

Bonjour les gens! Ceci est ma 1ère fic alors, siouplez, soyez zentils.

Sanji réfléchissait, dans la vigie, il tait de garde ce soir.

Il réfléchissait sur ses sentiments envers chaque membre de l' quipage, ça donnait à peu près ça:

Luffy: Il respectait son capitaine, mais le frapper sans h siter quand il faisait des conneries. Juste de l'amitié entre eux.

Nami: Oh Nami-swann~ est la plus belle! Mais finalement en réfléchissant bien, il ne l'aimait pas, il l'adorait, la vénérait, l'idolatrer "seulement".

Ussop: Il le faisait bien rire avec ses histoires rocambolesques! Comme Luffy, juste de l'amitié .

Chopper: La mignonne ration de survie en cas de famine, il l'adorait et adorer l'embêter. Amitié aussi.

Robin: Robin-chwaan~ est comme Nami-swann~ et en plus elle était avec Francky avec qui ils formaient un très beau couple il faut bien l'avouer.

Francky: Il aimait bien discuter avec lui, ils partageaient beaucoup de centres d'intérêts mais juste de l'amitié , très forte certes, mais de l'amitié .

Brook: Marrant aussi, mais il ne connait absolument pas les règles d'un gentleman que Sanji avait essayer de lui inculquer.

Et enfin Zoro: Alors là, leur relation est bien compliquée! Ils se tapent tout le temps mais se vouent un grand respect l'un l'autre. Mais c'est vrai que Sanji avait une attirance envers lui, une attirance qu'il n'avait ressenti avec personne d'autre... Peut- être que... Non, impossible... Pas tant que ça en fait, c'est vrai quoi, il n'avait jamais été amoureux, et n'avait encore moins eu de relations sexuelles. En y réfléchissant bien, depuis quelques temps il aimait être en présence du sabreur, et aller l'embêter ne serait-ce que pour avoir toute son attention portée sur lui.

Ouais il l'aimait. Et maintenant qu'il le savait, il allait lui faire comprendre!

Le chapitre est très court, désolé .


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux reviews dans l'ensemble: Merci ça m'a fait très plaisir! ^v^

À emielove: Merci de me prévenir. Et comme toujours ça tombe sur moi les bugs! Tchô monde cruel!

À Meliseiya: Cette fic' est un peu brouillonne car c'est ma 1ère et elle est à l'image de son auteur : je suis brouillonne. -.-' et pis en plus, j'avais fait le début vite fait!

**Chapitre 2**

Sanji, comme tout les matins, se réveilla plus tôt que tout le monde. Alors qu'il descendait de son lit gigogne(les espèces de hamacs s'appellent comme ça, j'ai regardé sur le plan du Sunny Go!), il parcoura la salle du regard et se posa sur un Zoro profondément endormi(pour pas changer, quoi). Il s'approcha de lui en le dévorant des yeux tout en se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte avant qu'il aimait(nous non plus on comprend pas);ça faisait un petit moment depuis qu'il avait réfléchi et il sentait que depuis, il avait changé. Il se mit à le détailler, après tout il avait encore le temps puisque l'aube ne pointai pas encore le bout de son nez.

Le marimo en ce moment semblait détendu et ses sourcils était plus relâchés que d'habitude. Son petit nez fin faisait entrer et sortir de l'air et ses lèvres, un peu pulpeuses, avait l'air à croquer.

Le cuisinier, sentant cette envie folle, détourna la tête et partit vers la cuisine.

Il prépara le petit déjeuner et mit les viennoiseries au four. C'est à ce moment que Robin, Nami, Ussop, Chopper et Brook arrivèrent dans la salle.

« -Bonjour Nami-Swan~, Robin-Chwan~! Dit-il avec un cœur à la place de l'œil tout en tourbillonnements d'elle. …Salut les gars.

-Eh bah dis donc, tu fais des efforts! S'étonna Ussop

Puis il s'aperçut que Robin et Franky se tenait la main. Il regarda Robin puis Franky. Robin. Franky.

-Enfin pas trop tôt!

Toutes les personnes présentes eurent un sursaut de surprise, même Robin, car personne ne s'était attendu à cette réaction et Les 2 tourtereaux avait même appréhendé ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. Ce fut Robin qui réagit le plus vite.

-Tu n'es pas… déçu?

-Bien sûr que non, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ça crève les yeux.

Nami répliqua tout de suite.

-Vous voyez, vous ne me croyiez pas quand je vous le disais!

… Sanji, t'as pas rajouté « Et puis j'ai ma Nami-Swan~? »? ça va ? Enchaîna-t-elle en secouant notre pauvre blond comme un prunier. Ce dernier ne put répondre car il était totalement désorienté et risquait de tomber si elle le lâchait brusquement.

-Nami… tu devrais peut-être le laisser respirer un peu si tu veux qu'il te réponde… répondit prudemment le cyborg de peur de se faire tuer par la furie rousse.

-Hein? Ah oui t'as raison.

Elle le lâcha et le cuistot tomba par terre, étourdi. Il se reprit après un instant de flottement.

-Êêêêhhhh? Késkicépacé?

-Sanji, on a à te causer. Assied-toi.

Il s'assit péniblement après quelques tentatives fortuites.

-Bon alors voilà, On trouve que depuis quelques temps, tu agis bizarrement. Et on a peut-être découvert pourquoi. Robin marqua une pause et prit une grande inspiration.

-Es-tu amoureux de Zoro?

Le blond fut véritablement surpris qu'ils aient deviné si vite et en resta bouche bée.

-Tu sais, si t'es gay c'est pas grave, il faut juste que tu l'assumes. rassura Chopper.

-J'aime Zoro, je le sais, et je l'assume complètement mais ce qui m'a étonné c'est que vous l'ayez découvert si vite, c'est tout. Répondit il posément.

-Heiinnn?

-Yohohoho, c'est si beau!

-Et alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour lui dire?

-Je sais que je devrais aller lui dire mais à chaque fois que j'essaie, je perd toute confiance en moi… Il baissa les yeux, honteux.

-C'est normal, ne t'inquiètes pas. Moi aussi j'ai mis pas mal de temps avant d'avouer à Robin que je l'aimais… Mais quand elle m'a répondue je ne l'ai pas regretté et maintenant c'est SUPER! Expliqua le colosse en prenant sa pause si particulière.

-Euh… ouais si tu le dis.

-C'est pourtant la vérité, expliqua Robin, et avec un peu de chance, votre amour sera réciproque.

-Avec beaucoup de chance alors…

-Dis donc, tu n'es pas aussi négatif ,d'habitude. On dirait Ussop!

-Hé, ça se fait pas!

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Le four géant sonna.

-Ah c'est prêt!

-Il faudrait peut-être aller chercher Luffy dans la vigie, il doit s'être endormi.

-ZOROOOOOOO! CHOPPER VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

Tout le monde se précipita vers le cri. Ils découvrirent Zoro allongé au sol , fiévreux et Luffy agenouillé près du malade, qui paniquait.

-Ah un médecin, il faut un médecin!

-C'EST TOI, ANDOUILLE!

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Luffy qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-Je sais pas, je suis sorti de la vigie parce que j'avais faim et j'ai vu Zoro faire 2-3 pas et tomber dans les pommes.

-Okay, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, je vais lui prendre sa température là-bas.

Ils emmenèrent Zoro et l'installèrent sur le lit.

-41,7° c'est pas bon. Il me faut des poches de glaces, vite!

-Je vais en chercher dans le frigo! S'exclama Sanji en bondissant hors de l'infirmerie.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec de la glace.

-Tout le monde s'en va sauf Robin, j'aurai besoin de toi. Allez manger!

Ils s'éclipsèrent sauf les 2 personnes requises.

Quelques minutes passèrent, le temps que Chopper fasse son diagnostic.

-Alors?

-Il a l'air d'avoir une infection. Je vais lui donner des médicaments. Il aura besoin d'au mieux une semaine au lit sans compter la convalescence.

-où est-ce qu'il a pu attraper ça?

-Partout et nulle part. Il va falloir se relayer pour le garder, au cas où il ferait une rechute.

-D'accord, allons manger.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et Chopper demanda:

-Quelqu'un a fini de manger?

-Oui, moi. Répondit Sanji.

-Peux-tu aller surveiller Zoro, il peut faire une rechute à tout moment vu l'infection qu'il a.

Sanji se leva et sortit de la cuisine pour aller surveiller Zoro.

-Il a une infection?

-Oui, et elle est plutôt grave. Mais le corps de Zoro a bien réagi et je les prise à temps. Normalement il est sauvé. Mais tout peut arriver.

-Bon, parlons de quelque chose de plus gai, il faut trouver un plan pour aider Sanji à déclarer sa flamme à Zoro.

Les idées vont bon train quand le capitaine demanda en avalant des pains aux chocolats:

-Comment on peut déclarer une flamme à quelqu'un c'est débile!

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le fauteur de trouble, dépités -sauf une, devinez qui!- par sa connerie plus grosse que l'univers entier (permettez-moi l'expression). Ce fut l'impassible savante qui lui expliqua:

-«déclarer sa flamme » est une expression qui veut dire que l'on dit à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime.

-Donc Franky t'as déclaré sa flamme hier soir.

-Oui c'est ça répondit elle pendant que son sourire mystérieux s'étendait sur son visage.

-Mais comment tu sais ça toi? Demandèrent en chœur le reste de la troupe.

-Hier, j'ai entendu Franky répéter dans la salle de bain -il y eut quelques pouffements- et hier soir je vous ai vu vous embrasser de la vigie. Expliqua-t-il en riant de son rire spécifique.

-Bon, maintenant que c'est dit, passons aux choses sérieuses. Quelqu'un à une idée pour le plan?

-Pourquoi Sanji n'offrirait t-il pas une belle culotte en dentelle à Zoro, c'est une belle preuve d'amour. Yohohoho!

-Bien sûr que non, crétin! Hurla Nami en le tapant de son coup de poing terrifiant et légendaire.

-C'est pas une culotte en dentelle qu'il doit lui offrir, mais un string! C'est SUPER ça!

Et un 2ème au tapis pendant que 3 idiots se marrait en s'imaginant la scène

-Et tu aimes un pervers pareil? Ma pauvre Robin je te plains!

-Comme on dit l'amour rend aveugle. Répondit t-elle à cela, ce qui fit redoubler les rires des 3 idiots.

D'un coup, le capitaine se tut, sembla réfléchir, puis articula:

-Si Sanji tombe sur Zoro et qu'il l'embrasse, ce serait marrant, non?

-Non mais t'es débile? Ah oui c'est vrai que tu l'es…

-Attends, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée…

Tadadaaa! Le 2ème chapitre! Il est plus que le premier! xD J'espère que la vous n'aurez aucun problème pour lire! À plus!


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Et maintenant : la suite !

**Chapitre 3**

La semaine était passée plutôt vite avec des ruses plus loufoques les unes que les autres (entre autres : se mettre dans un paquet cadeau avec un ruban sur la tête, et beaucoup bien plus trash dont je vous passerai les détails).

Ce matin, Zoro avait pu se lever car il n'avait plus de fièvre ni de vertiges, mais interdiction de s'entrainer. Il se dirigeait donc vers la cuisine avec une faim grandissante dans son ventre. Alors qu'il allait entrer, il vit la porte entrebâillée et entendit :

« -Cette proposition est refusée, elle est totalement débile!

-Mais non ! Elle est très bien !

-Non mais ça va pas ? Vous me voyez les étoiles plein les yeux et lui dire que je l'aime ! Pourquoi pas un champ de fleurs de toutes les couleurs ! On n'est pas au pays des Bisounours !

Il se plaqua sans faire de bruit contre le mur et continua d'écouter.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Je reste 1 semaine au lit et voilà le résultat !'_

-C'est pas comme ça qu'on va aider Sanji à se déclarer !

'_Se déclarer ? à qui ?'_

-'Faudrait peut-être savoir si Zoro t'aime, non ?

Et là, un **miracle** se produit : le cerveau de Zoro se mit en marche ! Il comprit tout : Sanji l'aime !

'_Il…Il m'aime ?'_

-Moui, c'est vrai. Qui s'en charge ?

-Moi je sais, Sanji !

-Bien sûr que non crétin ! Il l'aime je te rappelle !

-Bah alors pas besoin d'aller lui demander si on sait déjà qu'il l'aime !

-Espèce de crétin ! Sanji aime Zoro mais on ne sait pas si Zoro aime Sanji !

-Mais je comprends plus rien moi !

-On savait que t'étais con mais là ça dépasse l'entendement !

-Mais heu, vous êtes méchant les gars !

-Non ! On dit la vérité, c'est tout !

Zoro entendit des bruits de pas, ou plutôt de coussinets et, ne voulant pas être repéré, il se dirigea vers la chambre, histoire de prendre un T-shirt puisqu'il était torse-nu (c'est bizarre, j'entends des « KYAAAAAAAA ! » derrière moi) et partit du côté opposé.

-Oh Zoro ! Où tu vas ? demanda le renne.

-Je vais dans la chambre.

-Ok mais la chambre c'est de l'autre côté !

-Oui mais je vais d'abord faire un détour… trouva comme excuse le paumé grâce à sa mauvaise foi légendaire à propos son sens de l'orientation.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure !

Chopper partit dans la cuisine.

-Salut les gars !

-…

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Dis Chopper, tu viens de parler à Zoro.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Et alors ? Et bah…

-Il a peut-être entendu notre conversation ! s'exclama Luffy, tout content.

-Et vous parliez de quoi ?

-De trouver un moyen pour que Sanji déclare sa flamme…

-Euh…Sanji ? 'Faut pas t'en faire comme ça, ça va aller !

Le concerné acquiesça en silence, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

Zoro passa devant la salle de bain et se dit qu'il devait peut-être prendre une douche. Il entra, fit couler l'eau ayant choisi de prendre un bain pour une fois, se déshabilla, entra dans le bain et se relaxa tout en réfléchissant. Il réfléchissait à ses sentiments envers Sanji et ça donnait à peu près ça :

'_Love-cook m'aime? J'ai quand même du mal à le croire, un coureur de jupons comme lui ! … C'est bizarre mais… quand je l'ai su, j'ai été heureux… peut-être parce que je l'aime. QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE ? Je l'aime ? ...Pourquoi je sens que je rougis ? Je l'aime vraiment ? C'est vrai que des fois je me surprends à penser à lui mais…c'est ça l'amour alors ? C'est bizarre comme sensation… Bizarre mais pas désagréable, loin de là. C'est plutôt tout le contraire !'_

Il rigola tout en se lavant, resta encore un moment puis sortit de l'eau après s'être rincé. Il se sécha et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre d'affaires propres. Il entendit à ce moment-là que quelqu'un essayait de tourner, sans succès.

-C'est qui ?

- Sanji, désolé je ne savais pas que t'étais là.

-C'est pas grave… Hum, je peux te demander un truc ?

-Oui, quoi ?

-…Tu peux aller me chercher des affaires propres, j'ai oublié d'en prendre…

-Ok j'arrive tête en l'air !

Le blond alla dans la chambre, ouvrit le placard à Zoro, il trouva un T-shirt bleu électrique avec dessus un lézard vert pomme dessiné en arabesque, le prit avec un jean et un boxer. Il revint devant la porte de la salle de bain.

-C'est bon.

Le marimo entrouvrit la porte et attrapa ses affaires. Il les enfila en vitesse et libéra la salle de bain.

-Merci.

C'est à cet instant que son ventre gronda son mécontentement. Zoro en rougit de gêne et Sanji rigola.

-Tu crois que tu vas tenir 5 minutes, le repas est bientôt prêt ! Le temps que je me lave les mains et que je mette la table. A moins qu'une algue ne puisse attendre !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

-Zoro ! Viens, il faut que je t'examine !

-J'arrive !

Il descendit l'échelle et entra dans l'infirmerie où se trouvait déjà Chopper, assis sur sa chaise pivotante.

-Installe-toi sur le lit. Je vais t'examiner. Déclara posément le petit renne, tel un véritable docteur sérieux et efficace.

Il pensait aux quelques mots qu'il avait échangé avec le love-cook.

_C'est bizarre. Il a essayé de parler en me taquinant comme d'habitude mais je pouvais sentir une gêne dans sa démarche… Et dans la mienne aussi, on ne s'est pas trop chamaillé…_

Mais il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Chopper.

-Tu as eu des douleurs, des vertiges, des nausées ?

-Non. Tout va bien docteur.

-Crétin, ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir~ !

On entendit un « à table ! » puis des bruits de cavalcades.

-Bon, on va manger ?

-D'accord.

Ils partirent en direction de la cuisine d'où sortait une merveilleuse odeur de plats encore chauds.

-Ah ! Vous voilà ! Maintenant qu'il y a tout le monde, on peut manger ? Hein ?

-Oui, c'est bon.

-Bon appétit !

Alors qu'il mangeait et qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Zoro sentit un regard plutôt lourd se posait sur lui. Il releva la tête pour voir qui le regardait si profondément et vit que c'était Sanji. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le regard du blond s'éclaira qui s'il allait déclarer quelque chose mais s'assombrit d'un coup et se détourna. Zoro revint sur son assiette et replongea dans ses tourmentes.

A la fin du repas, après avoir débarrassé, Sanji se dirigea vers Zoro alors que tout le monde sortaient de la cuisine/salle à manger.

-Zoro…

L'interpelé tiqua quand il entendit son prénom sortit de la bouche du blondinet.

-Oui ?

-…

Le maître queux se mordit la lèvre, prit son courage à 2 mains et déclara d'une traite :

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tu peux rester ?

Il acquiesça en silence, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Ce chapitre est fini ! Pfiou ! Zoro se rend compte de ses sentiments vite, je sais u.u'. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et,

A plouch !


	4. Chapter 4

Un grrrrrrraaannndddddd merci pour toutes vos reviews. Encore merci les gens ! Je vous aime ! Et je vous fais plein de bisous baveux ! EH ATTENDEZ PARTEZ PAS !

… Ok, je reprends mon sérieux et je vous annonce le :

**Chapitre 4**

« -J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tu peux rester ?

Il acquiesça en silence, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

-…Voilà. Euh…hum… Je…Heu…Alors…Euh… Rah et merde ! J'y arrive même pas ! Je suis vraiment qu'un abruti fini…

-Sanji.

Il avait prononcé son prénom d'une voix impassible mais on pouvait sentir de l'anxiété.

-… ?

-Je crois savoir ce que tu vas dire. Tu n'arrives pas à dire ce que tu ressens pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sanji en resta bouche bée

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Eh bien…J'ai entendu la conversation ce matin…

Sanji vira au rouge puis redevint normal et baissa les yeux, ne croyant plus à un possible amour réciproque.

-Oh…

Zoro prit le visage de son futur amant entre ses mains ce qu'il l'obligea à relever son regard.

-Moi aussi.

-Hein ?

-Je n'arrive pas non plus à te dire ce que je ressens mais… Je ressens la même chose !

-C'est vrai ?

Ce fut un regard qui lui répondit. Un regard amoureux. Puis un sourire. Un sourire joyeux. Et enfin, un baiser. Un baiser à la fois timide et passionné.

-Hé ! Les gars venaient voir, Sanji et Zoro sont ensembles ! cria un Luffy tout content de sa découverte.

* * *

><p><span>Une semaine plus tard :<span>

Ils s'embrassaient. Se touchaient. Se caresser. Un suçon dans le cou. Un gémissement. Puis d'autres.

-Sanji… Tu es sûr de ce qu'on fait là ?

-Tu n'en as pas envie ?

-Si mais… Je ne l'ai jamais fait…

-Et alors ? Moi non plus.

-Et alors autant découvrir à deux, hein ?

Ils se sourirent.

-T'as tout compris !

Le blond remonta le T-shirt du vert et s'attaqua aux lignes du torse, arrachant des soupirs d'aise. Voulant l'entendre plus, il lui retira complètement son haut, en fit de même avec le sien, allongea sur le dos son amant et se posta au-dessus de lui, à 4 pattes.

Il commença à retracer scrupuleusement avec sa langue la cicatrice du torse et descendit tout son long. Zoro gémissait faiblement de plaisir et quand il arriva à la fin, il regarda le bassin de son marimo et vit une bosse proéminente signifiant qu'il faisait du bon boulot. Un sourire vicieux et victorieux vint s'installer sur son visage.

Zoro ouvrit ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés naturellement et vit que Sanji avait enlevé son pantalon et s'attaquait au sien. Quand ce dernier lui enleva, il le jeta au loin, avec les autres affaires. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard rempli de désir de son amant.

Il alla l'embrasser et colla son bassin contre celui de Zoro. Il débuta alors un frottement répétitif. Entendant d'abord un petit cri de stupéfaction, ce cri devint rapidement des gémissements qui furent étouffés par des milliers de baisers. Des jambes vinent s'enrouler autour de son bassin et des mains vinrent s'entrecroiser.

-Aahhh~ Sanji- Plus !

Ils se regardèrent suite à cette déclaration.

-Tu es prêt ?

Zoro acquiesça.

Ils enlevèrent leurs boxers et commencèrent à frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, provoquant des frissons de plaisir. Sanji présenta à son amant 2 doigts. Ce dernier commença à les humidifier le plus possible puis, ses coups de langues devinrent plus sensuels, faisant rougir l'autre homme qui dut se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas exprimer son plaisir à la vue de tout ça et devint de plus en plus excité, frottant bien plus vite qu'avant. Le vert, voyant que son petit manège fonctionnait, regarda son comparse avec désir mais ayant tout de même une lueur malicieuse. Sanji, commençant à sentir qu'il n'arriverait plus à se contrôler, et ne voulant pas faire de mal à son compagnon, retira ses doigts et recoucha Zoro sur le dos. Il massa un peu l'anus avant d'entrer un doigt et de le faire sortir immédiatement. Il le réinséra mais avec beaucoup plus de lenteur. Il sentit son amant se contractait et vit qu'il serrait les dents. Après avoir attendu que Zoro se décontracte un peu, il commença à bouger en faisant de petits ronds.

Au début, Zoro avait mal et ne sentait que cela. Puis, il commença à supporter la douleur et put sentir autre chose. Du plaisir. Il gémit faiblement, puis de plus en plus fort. Et sentit qu'à ce moment son amant introduit le 2ème doigt et gémit cette fois-ci d'inconfort. Il sentit que Sanji bougeait ses doigts en ciseau et ferma ses yeux pour apprécier tout en remontant ses bras près de la tête. Au bout d'un moment, il constata que son blond cherchait quelque chose avec ses doigts. Il hoqueta de plaisir et ouvrit subitement les yeux quand son amant effleura sa prostate. Son regard descendit sur le visage de ce dernier et vit un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Il comprit ce que Sanji avait cherché et couina quand celui-ci retoucha cet endroit si sensible.

Après quelques reprises de cette manœuvre, Le blond retira ses doigts, prit les hanches de son compagnon et plaça son sexe « à l'entrée ». Il le pénétra lentement et avec difficulté. Il regarda son marimo pendant l'action et vit que quelques larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Quand il arriva à la garde, il alla sécher avec ses mains les gouttes restantes et embrassa amoureusement son amant. Il le couvrit de mille baisers et mots doux pendant que Zoro s'habituait à cette présence anormale. Ce dernier effectua un coup de hanche signifiant qu'il était prêt. Sanji agrippa ses hanches et amorça de petits va-et-vient. Au début, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses pommettes mais peu à peu, ces perles salées furent remplacées par un rosissement de plaisir et le blond fit des mouvements plus longs et plus profonds mais désordonnés tout en l'embrassant. Il trouva enfin un rythme et, en peu de temps, des gémissements-qui venaient aussi bien de l'un que de l'autre- coupés par des baisers ainsi que des halètements emplirent la pièce.

-Ah~ Sanji~ !

Cela dura comme ça encore quelques minutes puis un coup de rein bien placé fit crier à la fois de plaisir et de surprise Zoro. Sanji continua de donner des coups dans cette direction, faisant presque hurlé son amant ce qui avait pour effet de l'exciter encore plus.

Alors que chacun arrivait à sa limite, le rythme devint saccadé, ils se rapprochaient chaque seconde un peu plus de la jouissance, exprimant leur plaisir sans aucune retenue. Zoro jouit dans un dernier gémissement alangui avant Sanji qui, sentant la chair se contractait autour de son sexe, vint lui aussi.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à reprendre leurs souffles tout en se regardant avec amour et luxure, un sourire joyeux sur leurs visages. Sanji se retira et se coucha à côté de Zoro qui vint se blottir contre son corps en ramenant une couverture venue d'on ne sait où –Ah, la magie de la fiction !- sur eux.

-Zoro ?

-Hum ?

-ça va ?

-Oui, à peu près. Heureusement que je supporte plutôt bien la douleur…

-Tu es en train de dire que tu regrettes ?

-Pas du tout ! Ne déforme pas mes propos !

Sanji éclata de rire avant de venir embrasser son marimo.

-…Zoro ?

-Moui ?

-Je t'aime.

Le vert sourit et s'assit sur le bassin de Sanji avant de lui répondre avec un grand sourire:

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon sourcil en vrille !

* * *

><p>-Ah Bah dis donc c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama un Luffy impatient voyant arriver les retardataires.<p>

-Désolé, on s'est endormi…

-Sanji, ne me dis pas que Zoro déteint sur toi ? s'écria Ussop

-Bien sûr que non ! J'ai l'air d'une algue ? Non ! Mais ça fait vraiment plaisir, franchement… s'offusqua Sanji.

-Venant de quelqu'un comme toi je prends ça pour un compliment…

-Comment ça « quelqu'un comme toi ? » tu sous-entends quoi là ?

-Je sous-entends que tu-

Un peu à l'écart, tout le monde commentait leurs nouvelles disputes en écoutant toutes les interjections.

-Et voilà que ça recommence ! 'Sont gonflants ces deux-là…

-C'est moi ou c'est pire qu'avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble ? se dit Ussop.

-Non, non, ça n'a pas changé, c'est juste qu'on a eu un répit d'une semaine, c'est tout… expliqua Nami.

-Yohohohohoho, je trouve que si leur relation était le calme plat, ce serait ennuyeux à mourir…

-Je trouve que ça a changé…

-Ah oui ? Et en quoi ça a changé Robin ? demanda Chopper avec sa mignonne petite frimousse.

-Eh bien, dans 5 minutes, ils vont s'embrasser et se câliner… analysa l'archéologue.

-Tiens, c'est moi ou on dirait que Zoro a mal aux fesses ? s'enquit Luffy.

Il y eut un gros pour tout l'équipage sauf pour tout l'équipage présent, excepté Luffy et Chopper qui ne comprenaient pas.

J'espère que mon lemon ne fera pas un trop gros bide et que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre.

Maintenant, je comprends quand les gens me disent : c'est dur de faire un lemon ! Mais ça en vaut la peine !

Je posterai le chapitre 5 dans pas longtemps puisqu'il est presque terminé.

A plouch !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonus : Luffy a une révélation !

Il était tard et Luffy était tranquillement installé dans son hamac, prêt à dormir. Sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas car quelque chose le troublait. Il sentait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Mais quoi ? C'était bien là toute la question… Il se mit à penser à la semaine qui était passée. La maladie de Zoro, La découverte des sentiments de Sanji envers Zoro, les idées de déclaration, le baiser, les bruits de tout à l'heure, alors qu'il faisait à peine nuit. Sanji et Zoro qui sont arrivés en retard pour la fête. Zoro qui s'est massé les fesses toute la soirée en esquissant une grimace-qui fit bien marrer le brun- Sanji qui a proposé son aide à Zoro mais qui n'a eu qu'une claque en retour… D'ailleurs il se souvint qu'il en reçut aussi une quand il demanda à Nami ce que Sanji et Zoro avait pu faire. Ça devait être marrant puisque Sanji était tout content et Zoro plus décontracté que d'habitude-à part aux fesses, bien sûr!

Mais oui ! C'était ça !

-Psst, Sanji…

Vu que ce dernier ne répondait pas, Luffy commença à le secouer.

-Sanji ! Sanji !

-Gneuh… Quoi ?

-Pour le problème de Zoro…

-Eh ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu viens me faire chier à cette heure-là ?

-En fait, les théories ont servi à rien ! T'as pu te déclarer tout seul, non ?

-Et alors ?

-Alors j'exige que tu nous rembourses le temps perdu.

-HHEEIINN ?

-Oui, et en viande !

Tout ce qu'il reçut fut un pied dans la tête qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin dire bonjour à Morphée …et au mur !

**FIN**

Et voilà, cette fic' est officiellement fini ! Je me suis amusée à faire cet extra, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Nami est très susceptible là. Je sais. Et j'espère aussi que vous avez appréciez cette fic' ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Playmobil ! En avant les histoires !

Non je rigole, mais je vous dis à plouch !


End file.
